pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Saber Athena
|image = |caption = |givename = |nicknames = |launch = December 20, 2033@PacificRim - "Athena is a new generation of Jaeger" - February 17, 2018 |class = Mark-7Saber Athena Conn-Pod |status = Destroyed |height = 252 ft, 3.96 in (76.91m) |weight = 1,628 tons |equip = Conn-Pod ChamberSaber Athena Blueprints, X-411 Supermetal Body Work, RG-28 Accelerator Limbs |operating = |energy = |weapon = Ionic Twinblades N-16 Particle Charger |body = Blade Dancer |powermove = |pilot = Renata, Ryoichi Hatayama |kaiju = 1''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' |appearances = Pacific Rim: Uprising |noncanon = Pacific Rim Uprising: The Junior Novel, Pacific Rim Uprising: Official Novelization |design = }} Saber Athena is a Mark-7 Jaeger. Official Description History Pacific Rim: Uprising Saber Athena is deployed into MegaTokyo alongside Bracer Phoenix, Guardian Bravo, and Gipsy Avenger, following the emergence of the Kaiju Hakuja, Raijin, and Shrikethorn.Pacific Rim: Uprising The Jaegers move to intercept the Kaiju's path to Mount Fuji. Early on in the fight, Saber Athena blockades Hakuja, and using its Ionic Twinblades, cuts across Hakuja's right shoulder. Hakuja recovers and attempts to reengage, only for Saber to kick it in the face, knocking it back. While fighting Hakuja, Saber Athena spots Shrikethorn moving to ambush them. Shrikethorn fires its tail barbs on Saber Athena, disarming the Jaeger. As Hakuja prepares to destroy the Jaeger's Conn-Pod, Saber Athena calls for assistance. Guardian Bravo attacks Hakuja with its Elec-16 Arc Whip, pulling it away from Saber Athena in the process. When the Rippers fuse the Kaiju together to create the Mega-Kaiju, Saber Athena combines its Twinblades and charges toward it with the others. The Mega-Kaiju fends them off with a shockwave attack that knocks all four Jaegers off their feet. Following the attack, Guardian Bravo is disabled, and the remaining Jaegers engage the Mega-Kaiju. Saber Athena jumps over it and manages to cut into one of its secondary brains. When Saber Athena tries to attack a second time, the Mega-Kaiju tears Saber Athena's legs off with a sweep of its tails. The Mega-Kaiju impales Saber Athena and hurls it into a building, destroying it. Features Saber Athena is an "experimental" Mark-7 JaegerEverything We Learned About Pacific Rim Uprising at New York Comic Con (Updated)"...Third is Saber Athena, an experimental, swift Jaeger with plasma swords.", designed with an "ultra-light frame" utilizing "high-tensile muscle strands". Its sleek design allows it to perform feats ranging from high jumps and acrobatic leaps. Saber Athena is armed with a pair of Ionic Twinblades, sword-like weapons, mounted to its back, that can be combined to create a larger and stronger weapon. Among its other weapons are an N-16 Particle Charger.The Art and Making of Pacific Rim: Uprising Saber Athena's design invokes the look of high performance sports cars such as the , and the look of an insect. Its bright orange colors are in direct opposition of the militarization of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' muted color scheme, reflecting that of the . Saber Athena’s speed is aided by small propulsion jets designed into its arms and legs, allowing it to move quicker than its fellow Jaegers. Kaiju Killed :The following is roster of named Kaiju defeated by Saber Athena, assisted or on its own. Known Inconsistencies *In the 2017 New York Comic-Con trailer, the "VII" can be seen on Saber Athena's Conn-Pod hatch. When asked which designation was correct, Steven S. DeKnight states that Saber Athena is a Mark-7 Jaeger.Steven S. DeKnight @stevendeknight - January 27, 2018 However, answering the quiz question on jaegeracademy.com, "What is the most advanced Jaeger designation built so far?", "Mark-7" will be considered incorrect by the website.Gojaeger.com Quiz Results *According to the blueprint for Saber Athena, the Jaeger is a Mark-6 Jaeger. A brief video posted on the official Pacific Rim also identifies the Jaeger as a Mark-6. A similar occurred with the promotional and external material for the Mark-1 Jaeger, Cherno Alpha. Trivia *During pre-production of the sequel, when national labels were still being used, Saber Athena was a Chinese Jaeger. *Saber Athena was originally designed with an additional sword weapon. *Saber Athena was intentionally designed to suggest a feminine appearance. Gallery }} Notes References ja:セイバー・アテナ Category:Jaegers Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Jaegers (Uprising) Category:Mark-7 Category:Destroyed